The "Peaceful Strike" A summer romance
by RelenaChan
Summary: Heero leaves, and Relena decides to live her life differently. Will her new romance work? Or will it be the same old story? 5xR,


  


****

They were fighting again… things were thrown and doors were slammed. " Insolent woman! You conniving wretch! Give it to me!" Wufei yelled, as his temper boiled over. " No way you arrogant, self centered, egotistical pile of filth! This cookie is mine, and rightfully so!" shot back Relena.

" Come on you guys! It's just a cookie." pleaded Quatre, with his hands raised. The contenders shot sharp looks at the Arabian boy, and he backed off quickly. "It's no use!" said the ever so annoyed Trowa. "I'll take that!" said a smiling Duo, as he leapt for the cookie, but Relena and Wufei stomped him down. With one final tug between the two, the cookie was hurled into the air, and blasted to crumbs. 

The group looked over to gun-toting Heero, who was smiling meekly; he blew the smoke off his pistol. Relena frowned at him, and stormed over. " Heero! What do you think you are doing! That was my cookie rightfully and true!" "Injustice!" Wufei spouted. Heero's look changed back into seriousness." I've come to tell you goodbye." 

The group stared blankly. Duo was the first to speak, "Where ya goin' bud? Nice tropical vacation?" Heero looked down, " No, I'm going back into space, and I don't think that I am going to come back." Relena bit her lip, and looked down. "Relena….." Heero began.

Relena looked up with tears in her eyes, " Don't say it Heero, I don't care if you leave, just don't say it." Heero looked concerned and looked once more around the room, using his eyes to say goodbye. The door slammed and Relena fell to her knees. Duo, Trowa and Quatre approached her; Duo put a hand on her shoulder. " It's alright Relena, he'll be back.. I'm sure!" Duo smiled at her. Relena smiled back unexpectedly. She started chuckling, then burst into maniacal laughter. Trowa exchanged concerned glances with Quatre. Relena continued laughing, and went out of the room, and went up to her bedroom. Where she spent the next 3 days.

********************************  


Relena woke up and got dressed. She was sick of moping. She had loved, and lost, now she was over it, life must go on. She had acted like such a fool. She was determined to get the most out of life; that day, she joined 3 clubs, and signed up for other enriching activities. She was trying to think of something else to do, when an idea sparked into her head, and she took off running down the street at full speed, nearly knocking some people over; a huge grin was on her face. 

Skidding to a stop, almost missing her destination, she wandered into a lovely Zen-type garden. It was a strange, yet lovely combination of Japanese and Chinese style, and had an elegant stream that flowed along the path. She followed the path to a Dojo, and quietly opening the door, she stepped inside. She took off her shoes and put on a robe that was hanging on a hook on the wall. She waited patiently until she heard the sound of the bamboo door sliding open. 

Wufei looked up in surprise, seeing that he had a new pupil perhaps. He looked closer, seeing that it was a girl, possibly an attractive one. On even closer examination, she giggled and stood up, and it was all clear to him. "Hello Wufei, is the master of this dojo in?" He acted very formal right back, "Yes, I am the master here, what may I help you with?" She tried to hide a surprised grin; "I would like to turn over my apprenticeship to you then, and train in this dojo's martial arts." He looked around to see if anyone else was around, "Are you sure? Apprenticeship to me is not granted easily. Hard day and nights of training and physical endurement follow." She bowed gently, "I will do my best, and I won't have any regrets. Enlightenment is now what I live my life for."

Wufei thought to himself, 'As the master here I must be honorable and accept her into my Dojo, no worries, she'll drop out, she is a weak woman.' " Very well then, come tomorrow at dawn, I will provide the attire, don't be late, or the deal is off." She smiled, then concealed it, she bowed to him and thanked him. She waked out of the Dojo, and he found himself waving to her, awkwardly he pulled his arm down, and went back inside.

'She wont last a week, not with the training I'm gonna give her. She'll wish she never had come, and wish she had given me that last cookie.' She snickered to himself.

*****************************  


Four months had passed, and Relena was now as obedient as a soldier. Her skills were admirable, and questionably close to Wufei's, which did not please him one bit. But he was proud of her, she was a fast learner, and could compensate for her shorter limbs with nimbleness and unrealistic speed. Once while they were sparing, Relena did a move that had not been taught to her or Wufei. Wufei stopped the match, and questioned her for 10 minutes about it. They decided on a name for the move, the "Peaceful Strike." She taught it to him and they decided to celebrate her training with some sake in the garden, and it was the apparent start of something new. Something that they both were feeling, but now it was becoming all right. Relena sometimes came over even when she didn't have practice, even if Wufei was busy, she would sit quietly in the garden.

Wufei lightened up a lot too, they were both surprised when Wufei made a clever joke about Duo, and they laughed for hours. They never said any thing to each other about love, or even friendship, that would cross the line, and both of them would deny it. On New Year's day, Wufei invited her to go with him to the beach and watch the fireworks.

That was the fate full night……………………

Next chapter! Wufei and Relena continue on their date, the details of that fateful night… 


End file.
